


The Letters

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Lord Byron - Freeform, Love Letters, Love Poems, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Even though she’s been invited to all the social events since the end of the war, that has not had an effect on Pansy’s status as a social pariah. A series of letters leads to a change of fate for the young witch.





	The Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crochetaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/gifts).



> Written for Draco's Den's 2019 Your Secret Admirer.
> 
> Prompt: Pansy is a little confused when a few weeks before Valentine's Day she starts receiving anonymous notes. As a rule, nobody seems too interested in her. She's very persona non grata since the end of the war. But when the last note she gets suggests a meetup on Valentine's Day, who is she to say no?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I'm not making any money off this story. I also do not own the first stanza of Lord Byron's She Walks in Beauty. Nor do I own the quote from the first letter. I found it on Pinterest and hplyrikz.com is listed for credit. I did alter the quote a bit to fit more with the HP world.
> 
> Thank you so much to Squarepeg72 for reading this over for me and helping me with the letters since she's much better at this stuff than I am.

The letters started on New Year’s Day.

Pansy had been sitting at the table with her parents having lunch when an unknown owl flew in and dropped an envelope next to her plate. She arched an eyebrow knowing it was likely to have some kind of hex on it as it wouldn't be the first time that something was sent to her with some sort of lovely ‘present’. Looking at the front of the envelope, she noticed there was no return name. She sneered and pulled out her wand, intent on turning it into a pile of ash.

“Incen—”

Delilah Parkinson cut her daughter off, asking, “You're not going to check it at least first?”

“I probably should in case there’s a hex that could be activated by fire.” Without waiting for a response from her mother, Pansy carried out a series of detection charms. Each one came back negative.

Asher Parkinson raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s antics. “Don’t you think that was a bit excessive?”

Pansy shot a glare in her father’s direction. “An unknown and unmarked envelope delivered by a generic owl? No, not excessive at all. Not after some of the things people have sent me for what happened in the war. An incident that I’ve already spoken with Harry about, but that doesn’t seem to matter to the masses. Or even my own friends and their parents, even if I am invited to all the balls and parties and any other gathering people can think of these days. I’m still very much persona non grata.”

“Well, what does it say? Open it, Pansy.”

She smiled at her mother before finally picking up the sealed envelope. Breaking the seal, she pulled out a folded piece of parchment and a picture. Glancing at the moving image, she realised it was a photograph taken only a week ago at the Malfoy’s Yule Gala. She had no idea who took it, but the photographer had done an excellent job capturing one of her rare, genuine smiles. Especially at events like this.

Turning her attention to the folded piece of parchment, Pansy placed the photograph on the table in front of her. She unfolded the paper before her eyes skimmed over the spiky writing. Her eyes widened the more she read.

“Pansy?” Delilah’s voice brought her back to the present. “Everything okay?”

She looked up at her mum in confusion. “I apparently have a secret admirer. At least if this letter is to be believed.”

“Let me see.”

Pansy handed over both the letter and the photograph to her mum.

“What’s it say?”

Delilah glanced at her husband quickly before looking back at the parchment now in her hands. “According to this letter, he, or she I guess, but their writing looks more masculine than feminine. Granted, the writing style doesn’t mean anything in regards to gender.” Delilah shook her head with a wry grin. “I’m getting off track here. According to this letter, Pansy’s secret admirer has had feelings for Pansy since they were in school together,” she looked up at Pansy and smiled, “at least we know it’s someone from your year.”

“Could be a year above or below,” Pansy pointed out.

“True,” Delilah agreed, “but I have a feeling it’s someone from your year. Most likely even a Slytherin” She turned back to the parchment in her hands. “The letter goes on to say that they like spending time with her and look forward to continuing to do so in the future. They even complimented Pansy on her dress at the Malfoy’s.”

Asher looked at his daughter, a twinkle in his dark eyes. He gestured to the letter in his wife’s hands. “You don’t sound so persona non grata to this person.”

“As long as it’s not a prank,” Pansy countered.

Delilah shook her head. “After reading this, I don’t believe so. I think this person is genuine.” She handed the letter and photograph back over to Pansy. “Let’s see what they have in store next. And I love the picture of you. You have a pretty smile, love.”

Pansy grinned at her mum. “Thank you. And yes, I’m curious to see what they do next.

* * *

Mid-January

_Beautiful Pansy,_

_I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me fairies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time you’re near, I feel so complete._

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

Last day of January

_Dearest Pansy,_

_I still do not have the words to properly describe your beauty, so I will use the words of a famous Slytherin._

_She walks in beauty, like the night_  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright   
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light   
Which heaven to gaudy day denies. 

_I sometimes wonder if Lord Byron could see into the future and wrote his poem after seeing your beauty._

_Your Secret Admirer_

* * *

A week before Valentine’s Day

_My love,_

_I cannot keep my love secret from you any longer. So if you wish to find out who I am, meet me at the entrance to the gardens at Pucey Park on Valentine’s Day at eight in the evening. I will be wearing dark red robes. I hope to see you there._

The last letter remained unsigned and was smudged with different attempts at a signature. She had quickly realised that they’d started to sign their real name but then changed their minds.

She didn’t know why, but seeing that made her smile. Some would call it a mistake, but to her, it showed her that they were real.

Pansy grinned. She now had a reason to attend Adrian and Daphne’s party.

* * *

Not wanting to seem too eager by arriving too early, Pansy had arrived at the party at a quarter to eight.

She took a few moments to greet Mr and Mrs Pucey before she excused herself and made her way outside. Reaching the doorway, she stopped as her nerves went into overdrive. She was excited to find out who her secret admirer was, but she still worried that it would all turn out to be a cruel trick.

Taking a deep breath, Pansy brushed out the invisible wrinkles in her knee-length purple dress before stepping out onto the terrace. Slowly she made her way down the steps and towards the entrance to the gardens. As she walked across the grass, she looked to the entrance and realised she didn’t see anyone.

Her face feel. “Looks like it was a joke after all,” Pansy muttered to herself before she turned and started to make her way back inside.

As she did, a voice called out behind her. “Pansy, wait!”

Pansy turned back around to find someone standing at the entrance. Her eyes widened as she realised who was standing there. “Greg?”

His answering grin lit up his face. “Yes.”

She returned his smile and stepped closer. “I’m glad it was you.”


End file.
